


bring her back (or take me with her)

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(how original) Stiles saves Lydia from Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

No one ever expected it, it just kind of happened? 

No one knew he would do this, Scott should have never trusted him. Theo Raeken was an asshole above all, but Stiles Stilinski was the only one who truly saw it. Maybe they had some connection they didn't know about, but it was nothing even remotely comparable to the connection he had with Lydia. That's why he knew he had no other choice, besides the fact that he's literally the only human left in Beacon Hills. Not that he wouldn't do everything in his power even if he was the most supernatural of all. 

It was late when he found out, Scott was blowing up his phone, call after call, text after text. After the ninth call was when Stiles really started to worry. He quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slid his finger across his phone. "Hello?" Stiles said, irritated and tired. 

"Stiles?! Stiles you have to get up right now!" Scott rang from the other line, sounding panicked. 

"Scott? What the hell is going on?" Stiles shot up in his bed, pulling his bangs from his eyes. 

"Its Lydia." And that was all he needed before he shot up like a fucking rocket, swiftly pulling some sweats on that he had from earlier that day. He grabbed the jeeps keys, only to remember exactly why they were thrown half way across the room. "Mother fucker." He grumbled. The jeep had seen better days, much better days, by this point it was practically meant for parts in a junk yard. If anyone managed to find anything that worked. Stiles kicked around his room worrying, waiting, basically anything but doing anything productive. He didn't even have the slightest clue as to what was happening but he didn't care, if Lydia was in trouble he would find her. No matter the circumstances. After minutes of pacing, headlights shown through his window and he immediately bolted out of his room. His dad was getting out of the sheriff cruiser, juggling coffee and a bagel. 

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing up? Its nearly two A.M?" Sheriff questioned. 

"Dad, you have to trust I have a good reason, but I need your car." Stiles begged, putting on his best puppy dog impression, he knew his father would never go for this, but with all that's been happening lately, with the Dread Doctors and Theo, maybe he could ease up a bit? 

"For what?" He answered. 

Stiles frowned, he didn't actually know, but he didn't want to lie. Does his dad even know the full story about what's been happening in his town? Then again when does he ever. "Dad, just please trust me it's very important." He paused. He know knew the one thing that would crack him. "It's Lydia, Dad." Through the darkness he could see his dads eyes widen greatly. Without a word Stiles' dad handed him the keys and walked passed him. Stiles watched him walk up to their house. 

"Be home before dawn please." and with that he closed the front door.  
Stiles was in actual awe, but he didn't have time to dwell long he needed to find Lydia before anything bad happened. Stiles slid into the drivers side and flicked on the engine. Pulling out his phone he dialed Scott. A few rings later did Scott answer in the same panicked voice from earlier. 

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asked. 

"I don't know, just, do you have any idea where Lydia is?" 

"Actually yes." Stiles wasn't prepared for what Scott said. "She's in Eichen House."


	2. 2

Stiles felt his heart sank further than his stomach. His fingers went numb. His speech was taken away, he couldn't breathe. Stiles could hear Scott on the other end worrying for his friend, he just couldn't be bothered answering. He had forgotten how to feel. Here comes the feeling you thought you'd forgotten. He thought. 

"Scott I'll call you later." Stiles said, and before Scott could worry Stiles hung up and threw his phone into the passengers side of the car. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel he groaned aloud. A tidal wave of cuss words flew from his mouth without his control. He then remembered, not long ago. The red head beauty lying on the floor of the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station. 

"Stiles, I'm fine" when she clearly wasn't, Lydia wouldn't want Stiles to worry like he is. She would tell him to calm down, before he had a panic attack. Ironic. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before he finally backed out of the drive. He didn't even want to begin to think about all the things they would be doing to her there. He would be powerless to stop them, especially if the Dread Doctors had gotten a hold of her. His knuckles had gone completely white while he gripped the steering wheel with such force. The flash of blood on the station floor is what kept him grounded. Highly likely that even without her here, Lydia kept him calm. 

After hastily turns and what felt like hour long red lights Stiles was stood at the gates of hell. Eichen House. With shaky hands he pushed the call button and the gates slowly, too slowly pulled open. Stiles could already feel the tether pulling him toward her. He still couldn't believe he was here. Saving her. He never thought it would come down to this. Stiles took the stairs two at a time and was finally at the front door of the facility. He calmly pushed open the door and walked straight to the front desk. He was greeted by a man, who had an expression a psychopath might wear. 

"I'm here to visit." Stiles said sliding the man his ID. He swallowed thickly when the man snatched the card from Stiles.   
"Sorry, no visitors under eight teen, unless with an adult." The man said sharply and slid the card back. 

Stiles had to result to begging it seemed. "Sir, just I need to see someone right now. Its urgent" 

Nothing. 

Stiles groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. How the hell was he supposed to get past this guy and the steal doors. Stiles paced as he thought. But was quickly refrained from his thoughts by the jingling of keys. Stiles knew those keys. 

"Still waiting on that payment Stilinski."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops. :) (sorry for the length next chapter will be the last ok)


	3. 3

The expression on Stiles' face when he saw the familiar man couldn't have been more bland. Stiles backed up a slowly as the man got closer to him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Stiles said, with a hint of sarcasm in his words.   
Brunski smirked.   
Typical. Stiles rolled his eyes, if Brunski was here, and Lydia was here, Stiles knew this couldn't end well. He figured he'd ask while he had the chance. "Where is Lydia." He said.   
Brunski cocked his head to the side and raised his brows in 'confusion'. Stiles could tell he was bullshitting him. "I'll find her myself." He exclaimed. And Stiles walked up to the doorway in which Brunski stood proudly, swinging his keys between his fingers. Just as Stiles got to the entrance, Brunski blocked the way with his arm.   
"Didn't you hear the man? No visitors." Brunski said, not even looking Stiles in the eye. Stiles ignored him and pushed past him and ran for his life. The halls and the echoes of the building brought back a lot of memories of when he stayed there not long ago. He heard guards and sirens blaring beyond all of the screams for help. None of it stopped him though, he felt himself being pulled to Lydia, he had no idea where he was. He ran down corridors after halls, after stairs and turns. Once he got to the place he remembered one specific stair case, he stopped to reminisce the once lifeless body hanging over the railing, a noose of bed sheets he sighed quietly and returned to his thoughts and ran up the stairs. The stairs led to a hall that looked quite familiar, he looked left to right and back as he walked slowly. The narrow pathway seemed to expand further and further away from him, the long dark hall was endless it seemed, but he knew it had to end at some point. Every step felt like an eternity and he felt as if it was in slow motion. Stiles figured they'd given up on looking for him since the sirens had stopped. He had reached the last door, on the left. Stiles heart sank.   
"Lydia." He said, and pushed on the door but nothing. It wasn't until he looked back up into the small window when he saw Brunski leaned over the bed. Stiles eyes widened once he saw what he was holding. "Stop!" He screamed and continued to pound on the door with such force he knew he'd have a bruise there later on. He did everything in his power to break the door down, he lunged forward in attempt to make the hinges pull apart from the door, but nothing. He stood there breathless. Without thinking and the anger boiling inside of him, he punched through the small glass window, where he saw Brunski staring back. It wasn't much but it was something, the window cracked right down the middle, helping shatter the rest, he punched again giving him sharp cuts all over his knuckles. With his arm numb, he took one final breath and punched once more with everything he had and the window had lost. He reached inside, keeping his eye on Brunski through the broken window, the look on his face was priceless and in any other situation Stiles would have laughed. The lock unlocked with a silent click and he pulled the door open. With blood stains on his white t-shirt and his fists clenched in rage, he stepped inside the room. "Let her go." He said, out of breath. 

Brunski just smirked and continued to point the long needle toward Lydia's neck. Stiles stepped closer and closed his bloody fist around his wrist and looked him in the eyes. Brunski had to pay for the pain. This was it. The chance to end it. All of the bills and checks, all of the lives lost, the pain Lydia was going through. Stiles pulled the needle up and out of his hand and with the bloody fist he puts the needle right in his neck. Without an expression on his face, Stiles pushes the syringe, injecting the mysterious liquid into his neck. Stiles felt no remorse as he prayed it would kill him. Stiles saw as Brunski slowly released his grip on Lydia, and Stiles watched the life drain from his eyes.   
Never had he been so relieved. Stiles let Brunski fall to the floor and he stepped over him and he finally got a good look at Lydia. Her face pale and gauntly. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. He glanced at the once bright green eyes he had seen before, but instead stared back dilated pupils that was descending emptiness. "Lyds." He said, pulling a few hairs off of her forehead. Lydia probably hadn't been responsive in a long time so it took her a moment to blink and look at Stiles. Stiles smiled weakly at her. "Hi." He said. "Ready to go?"  
Lydia didn't answer. She was in a blank state, she was completely unaware that Brunski lay lifeless on the cold concrete. "Lydia?" He asked. Then the ear piercing shriek left her mouth, shaking the whole room and Stiles covered his ears, ducking once a light fixture fell from the ceiling and crash onto the floor. Once was all silent again, Lydia and Stiles met their glance. Stiles stood and walked over to her again and held out his hand.   
"You found me." She said.   
"Of course I did." Stiles smiled. "Now lets get going before someone comes and gets us because that was fucking loud." Stiles joked.   
Lydia probably didn't have it in her to laugh yet but she gave him a small side smile and took his hand. She was a little weak in the knees and Stiles began wondering how long she'd been here exactly and why Scott hadn't figured it out sooner. That was a fight saved for another time. Stiles lowered his shoulder so she could drape her arm loosely around his shoulder. Stiles pulled her up onto he feet and they left the room. "Lydia I'm gonna need you to stay on your feet."   
-  
Stiles struggled to carry Lydia out with his hand all bloody and tiny shards of glass still sticking out of his knuckle. Lydia was going in and out of reality and asking Stiles all sorts of weird questions on the ride home and he wondered what exactly happened in there, and if most of what she was saying was true or not. Stiles hoped and prayed the Dread Doctors hadn't gotten a hold of her either. "Lydia lets just worry about getting you home and cleaned up okay?" He said as he glanced over to her from the drivers side. He saw several needle holes in her neck and arms, Stiles just couldn't handle seeing her in such distress. Lydia was resting her head against the cold glass window and every time the car would go over a bump she would wince in pain. Stiles' heart hurt.   
The drive was slow and painful. For the both of them, but they finally pulled into Stiles' drive.   
"Thought you said you were taking me home?" Lydia questioned looking into Stiles' eyes.   
"This is home for now." He answered and hopped out of the car. Stiles walked over to the passengers side for her. He imagined her being too weak, he reached his arm out for her to grasp on to but she missed and slipped, landing on the hard ground. Stiles hated this. Despite the pain surging through his body, the blood he's losing by the second, he bends down and picks Lydia up in his tired arms. He's exhausted, but it doesn't cross his mind once. He needed to get her side. Safe.   
He walked them up to the front door and took the stairs two at a time. He reached his bedroom, and placed her at the edge of his bed, Lydia just sat there and stared into the darkness of his room.   
Stiles walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out an old t-shirt that he'd grown out of and a pair of gym shorts. Something better than the old wet clothes she was currently wearing.   
"Okay, lets get you in the shower, can you stand?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take. She complied and stood on shaky legs and grasped at Stiles. 

"Sorry." She mumbled.   
"It's no problem." He smiled, and helped her walk to the bathroom down the hall.   
He sets the clothes on the counter on the bathroom and flicks the light on with his finger. "Okay Lydia, it would be kind of inappropriate if I got in the shower with you." He laughs hastily and blushes. "So I'll wait outside, holler if you need me."   
She pulls her shirt over her head before Stiles closes the door and he feels his inner sophomore come out of him and he slams the door shut, and blushes an even deeper shade of tomato. Stiles crosses the hall and slides down the wall and covers his face and groans. After a few minutes he hears the water start running and he looks down at his hand and remembers the trauma. He picks a few larger pieces of glass out of his hand, wincing. He shuffles to the hall closet and finds a small first aid kit. As he wraps the gauze around his arm tightly, he wonders if he should check on her and quickly makes his way back to the bathroom door. He knocked softly, trying his best not to scare her. "Hey Lydia, are you doing okay?" There was no reply. "Lydia?" It was silent. The remaining sounds of the running water echoed in his ears. Why wasn't she answering. He opens the door slowly revealing his shower curtain and a steamy bathroom. "Lydia, please answer me."   
Lydia groans, he didn't see a silhouette forming around the curtain and that's when he knew. Fuck. He thought. "I'm gonna open the curtain." He knew deep down, she was never modest, but it still felt wrong. He opened the curtain, and Lydia was curled up in a ball on the floor of the shower, crying silently. Stiles felt his heart shatter in two. "Oh my God, Lydia." He reached for a towel, and turned the running water off. "Give me your hand" He said and she slowly reached up. He wrapped her in a towel and rubbed her shoulders softly and without warning she wrapped her arms around him.   
"I'm so scared." She admitted. So was he, but he had to be strong for her.   
"I know, I'm so sorry." He said, as he felt a warm tear escape his eyes. "But we need to get you better, so lets get dressed and we can go to bed."   
Lydia nodded softly. "Can you help me, my legs are so weak."   
"Of course."   
Stiles dressed her with caution, for himself and for her. Something felt vaguely normal about helping Lydia and walking back to his bedroom with her holding onto him. There was nothing sexual about it at all and he was totally fine with that. He tucked her into bed, and quickly pulled off his bloody shirt and put on a fresh one."Is it cool if I sleep here too?" He asked and she just gave him a sarcastic type look and he didn't hesitate to climb in beside her. She didn't seem to have a issue with personal space either because as soon as he pulled the covers over himself she rested her head in between his shoulder and chin, breathing in his scent.   
"I never said thank you." She finally spoke.   
"You didn't have to, it was no problem. I'd do it again if I had to." Stiles said.   
"I'm gonna say it anyway, thank you so much Stiles." Lydia tighten her grip on Stiles' waist and pulled herself closer, if it was at all possible. Stiles tensed up, never in a million years did he think he'd be here with Lydia, after breaking her out of the most infamous mental institutions in all of California. And even after all this time. He still loved her and in that moment he really knew she would say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments would be nice <3


End file.
